Moments Through Heaven's Eyes
by Flower Girl FF7
Summary: This is a story about Aeris and Cloud's growing relationship through the game. Will love conquer all odds? or will something or someone stand in the way of true love? This is an enhanced version of the game, almost like a musical! Please R & R!
1. Falling

Moments through Heaven's eyes

By: Flower Girl FF7

Hey everybody…I'm writing this and I got this huge cramp in my wrist. Ahh! Oh well.

This is my 6th fic. A little different from my other ones. It's almost like a musical this one.

Is it just me or is fanfiction.net right now kinda deprived of Cloud/Aeris fics? I mean CLOUD AND AERIS FOREVER! Someone write fics on this lovely couple! Tifa and Cloud are fine but come on. Too much ain't good!

Thanks to Mallow64, Stormguy, Yunalesca and everyone else for the wonderful reviews. You guys give me inspiration to write it.

Shout to Mallow64: Thanks for your kind words as well. You are truly an inspiration!

Shout to Stormguy: Hiya. Thanks for your support Stormguy and dealing with all my complaints and problems. You're a great friend. This one is for you!

This might be my last fic for a while…or not. Depends…lots of schoolwork also some medical conditions that just happened to turn up. Well enjoy!

************************************************************************

Cloud sat against a tree trunk in a meadow by a stream. He and his comrades have decided to stay there for a rest after a hard day of fighting…

The meadow was a beautiful green adorned with many flowers, with an elegant stream flowing from the base of twin waterfalls. It provided a gentle, cool breeze, which gently touched Cloud's face.

He closed his eyes breathing in…with a breath of content

Then he opened them again.

Cloud gazed at his surroundings at his friends…his comrades…

He smiled at Tifa his childhood friend…who was trying in vain to rub a stain out of her white tank top.

She had smeared it during battle.

Every other second he could hear her cursing and grunting.

Her frustration was hilarious.

She was gentle and optimistic. All you had to worry about was her punches in battle. Cloud had got caught in quite a few of Tifa's scrimmages. It was painful as hell.

He looked to Red XIII who was just napping and bathing in the sun's splendour next to the stream.

The red beast had the look of relaxation and content on his face as he slept.

He was an intelligent beast who loved to learn about his surroundings and origins of ancient species…

Cloud relaxed.

He turned his head and looked to the meadow.

His eyes met a beautiful young girl, with beautiful flowing honey-brown hair that was tied up in a flowing braid tied with a silk pink ribbon.

_Aeris…_

She was picking flowers and joyously doing it too. She would pick the flower and savour it's flowery sweet aroma and then gently place it in her basket.

_She looks so innocent…so sweet…_

Cloud's mako blue eyes gazed at the young flower girl….

_I never felt this way about anyone… _

He remembered how he met her. A beautiful young woman in a dirty, smog-ridden city.

She was selling flowers cheerfully.

There was something about her…

_Her smile…_

_Her eyes… _

_Her very being… _

Cloud's eyes gazed at her…longingly…

_I don't know how, _

_I don't know why, _

_But girl it seems, _

_You've touched my life. _

_You're in my dreams, _

_You're in my heart, _

_I'm by myself, _

_When we're apart. _

She was always in his dreams at night. When they would camp out…he would spend countless hours trying to sleep…the torture's of his past would haunt him…but Aeris' warm smile would ward off his fears and pain…and he would be able to sleep with pleasant dreams…dreams of her…

_Something strange has come over me, _

_A raging wind across my seas, _

_And girl you know that your eyes are to blame, _

_What am I supposed to do? _

_If I can't get over you, _

_And come to find that you don't feel the same. _

Cloud sighed…

_How do I feel…? Am I…_

_Cause I'm falling, falling, _

_Girl I'm falling for you, _

_And I pray you're falling too, _

_I've been falling, falling, _

_Ever since the moment, _

_I've laid eyes on you… _

_In love? _

_I love her…? _

It was true… he had fallen for her….ever since the moment he laid eyes on her... That day in the slums…

_Would you like a flower?_

The memory flooded in…

Cloud smiled.

"Cloud?"

Cloud turned around to see Aeris smiling at him….

He looked into her eyes…the colour of the lifestream…the colour of the sea during the sunrise…

_They are so beautiful…_

"Um..Er…Hi Aeris…" Cloud stuttered.

_Why am I fumbling so much in front of her?_

_I lose my step, _

_I lose my ground, _

_I lose myself, _

_When you're around, _

_I'm holding on, for my life, _

_To keep from drowning in your eyes _

Her eyes sparkled as she laughed.

Cloud blushed as he scratched his head.

_Girl what have you done to me, _

_To make me fall so desperately? _

_To think I don't even know your name? _

_How am I supposed to know? _

_If I can't get over this? _

_You decide that you don't feel the same? _

"So is there something wrong?" Cloud asked worriedly.

"No…but I just wanted to give you one of these…" Aeris smiled handing Cloud a beautiful lavender flower.

Cloud smiled as he accepted.

"Do I have to pay this time?" Cloud said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Aeris laughed. "No that's okay…"

Cloud smiled.

_She makes me so happy…_

_Cause I'm falling, falling, _

_Girl I'm falling for you, _

_And I pray you're falling too, _

_I've been falling, falling, _

_Ever since the moment, _

_I've laid eyes on you… _

Cloud watched her turn around and run cheerfully in the meadow to pick more flowers…

He sighed happily…

She made him have a glow in his heart…she made him smile…something that no one could do…not even Tifa…

_Aeris…do you love me?_

_Falling, _

_Will you stay or will you go? _

_Heaven, _

_Heaven knows what my future holds, _

_Question, _

_Questions linger on my mind, _

Cloud hung his head down in sorrow…

_What's happening…would she care for me?_

_Would she love me? _

_Could she love me? _

_Daybreak, _

_From daybreak to dark of night, _

_I'm falling, _

_I don't know what's come over me_

He looked to her once more…

He wished that she could realize…just see how much he was loving, and how much he was falling for her…

_Can't you see  
I'm falling, falling  
Girl I'm falling for you  
And I pray  
You're falling too, yeah   
_  


I hope she's feeling the same…

_Falling, falling,  
Ever since the moment…_  
  


"Cloud..?" 

Cloud looked up to the voice… 

_I laid eyes on you_

It was Aeris again…

"Cloud what's wrong?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

Her eyes sparkled at him.

"…Nothing…" Cloud replied.

"Nuh uh…something is wrong. I can tell…" Aeris teased smiling at him.

Cloud smiled.

"It's nothing really…"

"Are you absolutely positively sure?" she asked with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Yes…" Cloud said warmly.

"Okay…but I'm always here for you if you want to talk or if you need a shoulder…"

"Thanks…"

"And whatever is bothering you…just lift it off your chest. Look around, it's a beautiful day…don't waste it feeling down. Okay? Let's just have fun while it lasts. Live life to the fullest…you never know when it might end." Aeris smiled.

"Thanks…you're right." Cloud nodded.

With that Aeris grabbed Cloud's hand and dragged him to where the others were sitting… 

_Live life to the fullest…cause you never know when it will end… _

_All I know is that I want to spend it with you …Aeris… _


	2. The date

Sometime later… 

"OMG! Gold Saucer!" Aeris shrieked excitedly running up the ramp to the entrance. 

Cloud grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her stomach…to hold her back… 

"Hey Hey…Calm down. We don't want you destroying the place…" Cloud laughed. 

"But…But…" Aeris giggled. 

Cloud smiled and bought tickets from the ticket girl. They had come here for the Keystone…but Aeris always got excited when she came here… 

_She's so cute… _

Aeris calmed down and smiled gently at Cloud. 

"Okay…I'm calm…."she smiled. 

Cloud laughed. 

************************************************************************ 

Aeris was so gentle, a very caring person. She always tried to have fun and cheer everyone up when they were down. She gave them strength to keep going…no matter how dark it got…she was their light. Their hope… 

Cloud's hope for the future… 

Cloud paced in his hotel room at the Ghost Hotel…they had just gotten the Keystone…and now the tram was out of order so they couldn't get out of Gold Saucer if they tried. So they decided to spend the night here. 

_Knock knock… _

"Come in…" Cloud called his back turned from the door. 

A figure walked towards Cloud and jumped on him from behind. 

Cloud gasped in surprise. 

'Surprise!" squealed a female voice. 

'Aeris?" What was that?" Cloud said panting from his shock. 

"Just wanted to surprise you." Aeris smiled. 

'Oh? Well you got me." Cloud laughed. "So is there something wrong?" 

"No nothing wrong…just was wondering would you like to go on a date?" Aeris giggled. 

_WOULD I??? _

"Sure…" Cloud smiled. 

So Aeris took Cloud's hand and they walked out the door. 

************************************************************************ 

Aeris and Cloud ran to the Station Square tube and jumped in. 

As they fumbled out of the tube, they heard a girl shouting,"TONIGHT IS ENCHANTMENT NIGHT! ALL ADMISSIONS ARE FREE! THERE"S A GREAT SHOW HERE IN THE EVENT SQUARE! COME ONE COME ALL!" 

Aeris giggled. "Sounds like fun!" 

"Let's go!" exclaimed Cloud. 

Aeris was standing right in front of the tube waiting for Cloud... 

"AHHHHHH!!!! CLOUD!" screamed Aeris as she fell forward tumbling into the tube. 

Cloud was laughing hysterically. 

He had pushed her in… 

_When was the last time…I had this much fun..? _

Cloud smiled. And followed his love in the tube. 

************************************************************************ 

As Cloud tumbled out of the Event Square Tube, He got a swift kick in the arm. 

"OWWWWWWWWWW…." Cloud yelped. He looked up. 

It was Aeris. "That was for PUSHING me in!" she teased. 

"Owww…I didn't know you could kick that hard." Cloud whined. 

"I was motivated!" She smirked. 

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU"RE THE 100TH COUPLE! You get to play the leads in tonight's play!" said the ticket man enthusiastically. 

"WHA…???" exclaimed Cloud. 

_DAMMIT I CAN"T ACT!!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO??? _

"Sounds like fun! Let's do it Cloud please?" said Aeris with a puppy look in her gentle green eyes… 

_AHHH!! The eyes…can't…resist…eyes… _

"Okay…" Cloud sighed. 

_Oh this is gonna be interesting… _

************************************************************************ 

Cloud was shoved into a dressing room where a person helped into a tin grey suit and paper mache pants… 

_Ugh…almost as bad as the Shinra uniforms… _

Suddenly a hand pushed Cloud out the door into a make up artist's chair. 

_Ughh…make up… _

A woman smeared pastes and foundation on Cloud's face. 

_*_Cloud's conscience (_Cloud quit complaining…you're with Aeris…) _

_BUT THIS IS MORE TORTURE THAN ANY OF THE BATTLES I"VE BEEN IN! _

_(At least you're not in a dress again!) _

_Must you always bring that up??? _

He was with Aeris …and that's all that mattered to him. 

He was then pushed onstage. 

He found himself in a setting of a medieval time. On the left sagged a paper castle. Then a knight twirled onstage. 

_This is the cheesiest thing ever… _

"Oh…you must be the legendary knight Alfred!" squeaked the knight in a high-pitched voice. It was odd because he was trying to squeak like a young knight but then his voice would rumble for the rest of the sentence. 

_Oh gawd… _

Cloud just stared. 

"Psst it's your line!" the knight said poking Cloud with his sword. 

"Me?" Cloud asked stupidly pointing at himself. 

"Yeah you!" said the knight annoyed. 

Silence…. 

"….I…I know it in my soul! Please talk to the king!" squeaked the knight twirling to one side of the stage. 

A big fat man in a robe came twirling onto the stage. 

" Oh you must be the legendary knight Alfred! Save my dear princess Rosa from the Evil Dragon King! He has kidnapped her. Oh dear me! Talk to one who can help you!" he said cheerfully. 

_His daughter is kidnapped…and he's smiling!?!?!? _

A wizard then twirled onstage. 

Cloud shrugged and ran to the wizard. 

"I am the great wizard of this land…what do you wish to know???" said the wizard waving his hands. 

_Might as well play the play out right… _

"The Dragon King's weakness…" Cloud said bravely…. 

" The Dragon Kings' weakness is…LOVE!" cried the wizard. 

Just then there was a huge ROAR! And a paper dragon stomped out carrying a laughing Aeris. 

"Oh save me Legendary Hero!' Aeris giggled. 

"I have not harmed the princess. I have been expecting you! I already know your…name!" Roared the Evil Dragon king. 

_Wow…Aeris…looks so…cute… _

Cloud just stared at the dress she was wearing…it was long and billowy…showing off her curves and her hair was adorned with white flowers… 

_She's so beautiful… _

"Oh Alfred. What will happen to your love?" cried the knight. 

_If only he knew how right he is… _

_I love her… _

"A kiss! Show your love with a kiss of true love…." 

_Ack…I get to kiss Aeris? _

Cloud was getting nervous… 

Slowly he walked to where Aeris was and kneeled on one knee…then he took her hand and kissed it lovingly. 

"Oh Cloud…I mean Alfred…"she sighed. 

"CURSES!!!! THE POWER OF LOVE!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed the dragon King in agony. 

The dragon king flew offstage. 

"Let's go back to the kingdom and celebrate!" cried the King. 

"Yes lets!" said the others cheerfully. 

The characters one by one twirled offstage in a ballet fashion. Aeris and Cloud looked at each other and smiled then they followed them offstage.


	3. Evergreen, Live it again

_I wonder how she feels about me… _

_Does she care…? _

_Would she care?? _

_It's all so confusing…Love is so confusing… _

Cloud looked up to Aeris who was staring out the window in awe at the sights. 

_Maybe I should tell her…tell her…how I feel… _

_Tell..her…Cloud… _
    
    _I'm gonna take this moment
    _
    
    _And make it last forever
    _
    
    _I'm gonna give my heart away
    _
    
    _And pray we'll stay together
    _

Cloud thought of all the reasons that he loved her… there were so many… 

Cloud opened his mouth to speak… 
    
    _Cause you're the one good reason
    _
    
    _You're the only girl that I need
    _
    
    _Cause you're more beautiful than I have ever seen
    _
    
    _I'm gonna take this night
    _
    
    _And make it Evergreen_
    

Aeris then turned to him and smiled…. 

"Cloud…I'm having a lot of fun…thank you…" 

"For what? I'm having a lot of fun too.." 

"For being there…for being strong…for being you…Thank you…" 

Cloud didn't know what to say…She got up from her seat and sat next to him and touched his arm… 
    
    _Touch
    _
    
    _Like a angel
    _
    
    _Like velvet to my skin
    _
    
    _And I wonder
    _
    
    _Wonder why you wanna stay the night
    _

"Cloud…I don't know how much time I have left…but whatever happens…" 

Tears fell down her cheeks… 

She shut her eyes… 

Memories flooded in… 

_I have to go soon…I have to be taken away from the only thing I have ever truly loved… _

_I never knew love…not before I met Cloud…only from Mom… _

_In the slums no one had respect for anyone…I was never cared for…I always had to look for my own life…no one would care… _

_But when I met you Cloud…I know what love is…I know that…I know how it feels… _

_I know how to laugh… _

_How to smile… _

_How to find my light… _

_All because of you… _

_…I love you…for that Cloud… _

"Aeris? What's wrong...?" Cloud asked with soft eyes… 
    
    _What you're dreaming
    _
    
    _What's behind
    _
    
    _Don't tell me
    _
    
    _But it feels like love_
    

More tears streamed down her face… 

Cloud's eyes turned from happiness to sorrow…He didn't know why Aeris was crying… 

_Aeris… _

He got up from his seat on the gondola and sat next to her. He didn't know what to say…all he knew was that he wanted to hold her, stroke her hair, to make her forget the pain she was feeling… 

He gathered her in his arms… 
    
    _I'm gonna take this moment
    _
    
    _And make it last forever
    _
    
    _I'm gonna give my heart away
    _
    
    _And pray we'll stay together
    _

He didn't think…he didn't worry about the what ifs or what might happen… 
    
    _Cause you're the one good reason
    _
    
    _You're the only girl that I need
    _
    
    _Cause you're more beautiful than I have ever seen
    _
    
    _I'm gonna take this night
    _
    
    _And make it Evergreen
    _

He just held her…he just let himself love…she didn't resist. She cried into his warm embrace. He stroked her hair lovingly while she cried on his shoulder. Cloud buried his lips in her hair kissing her head gently and comfortingly. 
    
    _Don't tell me
    _
    
    _But it feels like love
    _

She looked up in surprise with a tear filled face… 

He gazed into her emerald green eyes… 
    
    _I'm gonna take this moment
    _
    
    _And make it last forever
    _
    
    _I'm gonna give my heart away
    _
    
    _And pray we'll stay together
    _

And tilted her chin up to his… 

He gently touched his lips to hers kissing her gently but lovingly… 

Aeris' eyes closed as she kissed him back wrapping her arms around him…as she felt his touch envelope her in a bed of warmth…His skin ran and tingled with heat and anticipation as he held her close. She felt like the world was fading away…all her world consisted of was… 

_Cloud… _

He savoured her scent, and the gentleness of her lips as their lips continually parted and met… 

_I don't want this moment to end…_Aeris thought… 

Fireworks shot through the air intensifying the moment… 

Aeris parted and looked at him… "Cloud….I…" she whispered her voice quavering… 

Cloud hushed her with his finger and pulled her in a embrace… 
    
    _Cause you're the one good reason
    _
    
    _You're the only girl that I need
    _
    
    _Cause you're more beautiful than I have ever seen
    _
    
    _I'm gonna take this night
    _
    
    _And make it Evergreen
    _

She sighed with happiness… 

_Cloud…I just want to have this moment…this moment with you…for it may be my last… _

Tears of realization hit her…she knew of the future… 

_Cloud… _

She closed her eyes… 

_Planet…just let me have this moment…just one… _

_…then you can take me home…to the Promised Land… _

_************************************************************************  
  
_

Cloud walked Aeris to her room in the Ghost hotel… 

"Good night Aeris…" he whispered kissing her gently. 

"Good night Cloud…" 

She opened the door and stepped inside…she whispered goodnight and closed the door gently. 

Cloud sighed with happiness… 

_I'll protect her with everything I am…I love her… _

_I won't let anyone or anything harm her…I promise you Aeris… _

With that Cloud Strife then returned to his room… 

************************************************************************  
  


Cloud lay on his bed staring at the ceiling…He sighed happily… 

He was thinking of Aeris…. 

_I see the picture, _

_Of your arms holding me tight, _

_I hear your heart beat, _

_So very close to mine, _

_But now the moonlight shines_

_In your eyes, _

_To me, this has been the perfect night. _

_What a night it's been….Me…and Aeris…together…_

_The night is now closing to the end. _

_But I would do anything to live it again… _

Cloud looked to the ceiling and sighed happily…he remembered everything that happened that night… 

_A loving gaze, _

_A warm embrace _

_Has all come up to be, _

_The perfect night, _

_In so many ways, _

_A loving touch, _

_A caring heart, _

_A night to remember for _

_The rest of my days _

_I'll remember this night till the very end, _

_Wishing that I could live it all over again. _

_Just when I'm near her…so many feelings, so many emotions I never knew…Cloud sighed. _

_I look in your eyes, _

_I watch you smile, _

_Creates a thousand sensations, _

_I'll hold in this heart of mine. _

*Aeris' room…

_I've lived heaven and back…It was the most beautiful night of my life…_sighed Aeris happily…

_But now you hold me closer, _

_I feel a step closer to heaven, _

_Is it somewhere near? _

_Because the feelings I'm feeling, _

_Eases all my fears. _

_If only if I could live this again…She wanted this…but she couldn't have it… _

_The night is now closing to an end, _

_But I would do anything to live it again. _

She was happy while she could be…she remembered Cloud's eyes, his touch, his embrace…. 

_A loving gaze, _

_A warm embrace _

_Has all come up to be, _

_The perfect night, _

_In so many ways, _

_A loving touch, _

_A caring heart, _

_A night to remember for _

_The rest of my days _

_I'll remember this night till the very end, _

_Wishing that I could live it all over again _

_I found the man I love…the one I want to be with…but…Tears flowed down her cheeks…. _

_Cloud I'm sorry…I can't…I have to do something…but…I love you Cloud…_

_A fantasy finally comes true, _

_Everything I wished for, _

_I found in you _

Cloud's room… 

"I love her…so much…I'll protect her…and no one can ever take her away…I just hope she feels the same…" Cloud said tiredly… 

He closed his eyes and fell into the arms of sleep… 

_Tomorrow when I wake up, _

_I'll remember this night, _

_But knowing I'm with you, _

_I can relive this anytime. _

*Aeris's room… 

Aeris packed her things into her knapsack, along with some food and some materia…she slipped out the door and walked into Cloud's room where he was dreaming peacefully… 

_Cloud…I love you…I wish I could tell you that…_

She stroked his hair from his face… 

_I'll hold this memory forever…I'll never forget…_

She kissed him on the head and slipped out the door… 

Before she left….she took one last gaze at her love… 

_A loving gaze, _

_A warm embrace _

_Has all come up to be, _

_The perfect night, _

_In so many ways, _

_A loving touch, _

_A caring heart, _

_A night to remember for _

_The rest of my days _

_I'll remember this night till the very end, _

_Wishing that I could live it all over again _

_…please don't forget me… _

_…Goodbye… _


	4. Journey

Cloud was dreaming. He felt his spirit drift off to the corner of the world. When his vision cleared, he found himself in a forest that glowed with an eerie light. 

_Where am I? _

"Cloud?" 

"Aeris!" Cloud spun around…there she was. His angel… 

"Cloud…This is the Sleeping Forest. Just up here is the secret…I have to fulfill it…it's very important…I'm sorry…" She said her face full of sadness. 

Cloud looked at her in disbelief… 

_Is she leaving me? _

_Did I do something wrong? _

"Aeris…why?" 

Aeris turned away from Cloud… 

"I can't tell you….Cloud I can't…I'll come back when it's all over…" 

She turned and faced him with tear filled eyes… 

"I'll be alright…" 

She walked up to Cloud and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Goodbye.." 

The she turned and ran into the light… 

_This is my destiny… _

_I have to do it…even if it means my life… _

"Aeris! WAIT!" Cloud yelled frantically. He tried to run after her but he couldn't move…it was like he stuck in one place… 

Tears welled down Cloud's cheeks… 

_Aeris…why'd you have to go…? _

The sky became darker as a figure in Black descended from above… 

All Cloud remembered hearing was… 

_That girl will cause trouble won't she? She'll be a difficult one… _

_We must stop her soon… _

SEPHIROTH! 

************************************************************************ 

Cloud woke up with a start… 

"Aeris!' he screamed. 

His comrades ran into his room one by one to see what was the matter. 

"Cloud what's wrong?" asked Tifa. 

Cloud was still in shock from the dream… 

_Was it real? _

"Cloud are you okay?" asked Red XIII 

"Where's Aeris…" asked Cloud slowly. 

"Well she should be in her room…" replied RedXIII. 

Yuffie then walked in with a shocked look on her face… 

"What's wrong Yuffie..?" asked Vincent. 

"Aeris is gone…she left this letter…it says that she loves us all and that she had to do something important to save the Planet…" 

"ALONE!?!?!? Why did she go alone?" yelled Barret. 

"I don't know…" replied Yuffie. 

"We have to find her! What if Sephiroth finds her…Cloud we have to-" panicked Tifa. 

Cloud was already packing his weapons and materia and headed out the door. 

_Aeris…I promised to protect you…I won't break that promise… _

_************************************************************************ _

Cloud and his comrades took the tiny Bronco towards the Northern Continent. Towards the fabled City of the Ancients. 

"Aeris, I'm coming for you,…" whispered Cloud to the rising sun. 

The Tiny Bronco whisked through the water and in about a day's time they would reach the northern continent. 

************************************************************************ 

_I'm so sorry Cloud…_thought Aeris as she hiked through the mountains towards the City of the Ancients… 

_I didn't want to hurt you…I love you… _

She stepped on some dry twigs as she went… 

_I have my destiny…I have to do this… _

She climbed some rocks and scuttled across ridges. 

Suddenly she was hit with a hugs fire red tail and flung across the canyon. 

_What was that! _

A Valkyrados roared and leaped to where Aeris had fallen. 

It roared menacingly and attacked her with its tail again. 

Aeris fell to the ground crashing into a bed of sharp rocks, screaming in pain. 

She frantically grabbed her staff and rushed the monster with it. She attacked twice but with no avail. 

She was flung back once again with the force of the monsters tail. It growled. 

She grabbed her materia and chanted a spell! 

_ICE 3!!!!! _

Ice blocks surrounded the valkyrados and smashed it. For a minute it looked as if Aeris had already claimed to be the victor, but then it smashed through the ice and charged! 

It knocked Aeris off balance and she fell off the rim of the canyon! 

Her staff fell to the City below. 

She stared at the monster with fear filled eyes. The monster stood over her holding her to the ground. 

The valkyrados braced its tail… 

She closed her eyes and screamed. 

IT attacked. 

It hit Aeris and she flew back plummeting into the Canyon below. 

Frantically she reached into her pocket and pulled a random materia and chanted. 

Suddenly she grew wings and began to float… 

_Whew…saved by my Float spell… _

The Valkyrados looked over the canyon and roared… 

_Now see what I can do! _

She grabbed one more materia that glowed with a fire red. 

_FLAMES OF HELL! _

Ifrit bursted into the sky and roared with a deafening roar like no beast ever known. He rose into the air and charged at high speeds at the valkyrados, which now seemed so small in comparison. Ifrit hurled 5 fire columns at the beast who squealed in pain. 

The Valkyrados was gone… 

Aeris was panting…she had defeated it. 

She floated down to the heart of the City of the Ancients and retrieved her fallen staff… 

_Now…for my destiny… _

She heard someone snicker…but when she looked there was no one there… 

She shrugged. 

She walked towards a shell like building and entered. 

A figure in black slipped from behind a building began snickering and laughing evilly… 

************************************************************************ 

Cloud and his comrades had made it to the Northern Continent…as they stepped out of the Tiny Bronco, spotted a village… 

It was Bone village… 

Cloud went to a man who was excavating and asked him had he seen a girl in a pink dress come by… 

"Yea I've seen her. She went that way…" pointing towards the forest. 

"Thank you…" Cloud said to the man as he started toward the forest. 

"Hey man you know her? You need a harp to get in there. Otherwise you'll never get out. " warned the man. 

"Where do I get this harp?" 

"It's called the Lunar Harp. You can get it by excavating for it here in Bone Village. I can lend you some of my staff…"he replied. 

"how much?" 

"Welll….how about 100 gil a staff member. You get to set the bomb off and choose where you want us to dig." 

"Okay…" Cloud said. 

Hours later…. 

So far they had found two bottle caps, 5 potions, 2 hi potions and a mop. 

"okay……last time. I'm starting to get frustrated." Said the man. 

Cloud shrugged and set the bomb. 

Then the staff calculated the tremors….Cloud moved to its coordinates and chose the area to dig in. 

After another 30 minutes, they finally unearthed the Lunar Harp. 

"Now you have to play it as soon as you go into the forest." Instructed the man. 

"thanks for your help…now I can save her." Cloud thanked. 

"Oh…you might wanna get in there soon. She's really pretty but I think I saw a stalker go in after her." 

Cloud froze…. 

"What did he look like?" Cloud asked slowly. 

"err….silver hair and well a huge scary looking sword." The man replied. 

Cloud's eyes looked in horror. 

Sephiroth was too close. He could…. 

Cloud bolted for the Sleeping forest! 

_No way am I gonna lose her…He'll hurt her. AERIS I'M COMING! _

_Hang on… _

Tears streamed down his face. 

_Aeris! _

_************************************************************************ _

Aeris sauntered down the crystalline steps of the forgotten city. She awed in wonder of the city's wondrous and serene beauty. The Cetra all were there. She could hear them, telling her what to do and how to save the planet they were sworn to protect. 

She made her way across five thin marble pillars towards the Altar. There in the center she kneeled. Bringing her clasped hands under her chin. She closed her eyes and began to pray… 

_Cetra of the planet…Hear my plea… _

_Evil has returned…Planet needs us now. _

_I need Holy…we need it… _

_To protect the planet… _

A tear rolled down her cheek…. 

_And the ones we love… _

_*********************************************************************** _

Cloud and his friends travelled through the Sleeping Forest and beyond, Towards the fabled city of the Ancients. 

Cloud, Barret and Tifa entered the City. As they approached one of the structures…Tifa suggested they get some rest. It took awhile but they eventually persuaded Cloud that he should let them rest. 

Cloud lay in his bed in troubled. 

_What if I'm too late? _

_What if something happens to her? _

He shook his head. He shouldn't think like that. She had to be okay. 

He fell asleep. 

Minutes turned into hours as he slept. At a point around midnight he heard voices. 

_Cloud…Help…me _

Cloud woke up with a start. Aeris?!?! 

He quickly ran to where Tifa and Barret were sleeping. With a yell he screamed for them to get out of bed. 

"Cloud what's wrong?" Tifa asked sleepily. 

"Aeris is in trouble." He whispered in shock. 

"Howdayya know man?" asked Barret. 

"I…can feel her…she's calling…for me." Cloud said in fear. "I can feel it in my soul… and my heart." 

Tifa and Barret quickly equipped themselves and followed Cloud out the door. 

************************************************************************ 

Cloud and his party made their way towards the entrance of the forgotten City. He closed his eyes. Yes…he could hear her… 

He walked down the sacred crystalline steps leading to the heart of the city. He awed in it's wondrous light and kept quiet. A place like this was undisturbed, too sacred to be shattered by words. 

He walked slowly. 

************************************************************************ 

_He's coming for you… _

Aeris smiled…she could see him again…just one more time… 

She felt Sephiroth's presence and knew the final moment was near… 

In her hair a gorgeous white stone shimmered as each caring thought entered her mind. Powered by the energy she held to help and save the ones she loved. It grew brighter than ever as she thought of Cloud. 

The day they met….the first time he smiled at her…the day he saved her from Shinra…their first date…their first embrace…their first kiss… 

Those memories that lodged in her heart… 

The ones she cherished. The best of her life, her pain war filled life. Those moments of Him made up for every bad one she had in her childhood. 

She smiled as the salty tears fell from her eyes… 

_Just one more…one last look into his eyes…that's all I ask. _


	5. Moments

Cloud entered the forgotten City. He looked towards the altar. 

There she kneeled. The love of his life. He made his way to the area in front of the marble pillars leading to the Altar. 

Tifa wanted to go with him…but he shook his head. He wanted some time alone with Aeris. 

Tifa with an understanding smile…let him go. 

Cloud jumped from pillar to pillar as he stared at the angel who kneeled praying there. 

He reached her. 

She was beautiful…the sunlight of the new day shone on her…her golden brown hair glowed with radiance…she was gentle and so peaceful looking…almost sacred. 

He took a step towards her… 

Suddenly his vision blackened. He felt his head throb, his body go numb and his mind overload. He couldn't think. Pain overtook him as he slammed himself to the ground in pain. Grabbing his head he screamed. 

Then he suddenly stood there. His expression was blank as he reached for the hilt of his sword. 

In his mind over and over…were the words…_Aeris must die… _

He took a step towards her, the floor echoing with his weight. 

_I must kill Aeris… _

Another step was taken. 

_Must kill Aeris… _

He raised his sword…with all his might… 

_I must…kill Aeris!!! _

He brought it down! 

"CLOUD!!!!" screamed Tifa. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAN?" screamed Barret. 

Cloud's eyes opened back and were full of shock. His sword was inches from Aeris' neck.. 

_I love Aeris…WHAT AM I DOING??? _

"WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME DO?????!?!?" he screamed. 

The wind blew gently through her golden brown hair…the air around her glowed with an intense aura that emitted a soft green light…she was Aeris gainsborough, 22 year old of the Cetra and the sole survivor …and to Cloud…so much more… 

She opened her eyes…a gentle gaze penetrating from her eyes to his. 

She gazed into Cloud's eyes lovingly… 

_One last look… _

She smiled warmly at Cloud. 

Cloud felt himself staring at her…gazing into her eyes…loving her even more with each breath he took, with every new moment… 

She looked into his soul trying to reach out to him… 

Suddenly the sky went dark as a figure emerged. 

His sword glinted in the light as silver hair whipped through the icy air. 

His sword pierced the air as he came down at tremendous speed. 

Sephiroth drew his sword back and with one deft swoop He stabbed Aeris through the stomach! 

She dropped her clasped hands to her sides…she felt so sleepy…she remembered her moments with Cloud as she drew her final breaths…in her eyes was a mixture of feelings…shock…pain…and hope. 

Sephiroth removed the sword and stared at Cloud with Evil eyes. 

Aeris fell. 

Cloud's face was a mixture of emotions. Hatred for Sephiroth but sadness, loss, disbelief, and love all in one emotion…the feeling pierced him inside with a pain he had never known… 

Tears fell down his cheeks as he ran to Aeris catching her as she fell. 

She looked into his eyes thinking of what she could say to him…what she wanted to say but couldn't… 

_If I died tonight… _

_I'd go with no regrets, _

_If it's in your arms, _

_I know that I was blessed, _

_And if you're eyes, _

_Are the last thing that I see, _

_Then I know the beauty heaven holds for me… _

She stared into his eyes…and whispered… 

"Cloud…thank you…for giving me the best days of my life…" 

Cloud began to weep as he held her closer to him…if only the warmth of his body pressed to hers could save her… 

..but he knew he couldn't… 

He couldn't do anything…she was dying….all he could was be there and feel helpless. How cruel the world was to him…his only love… 

Aeris smiled… 

_But if I make it through, _

_If I live to see the day, if I'm with you… _

_I know just what to say, _

_The truth be told, _

_Boy you're taking my breath away, _

_Every minute, every hour, everyday… _

She loved him…with all her heart…she only had these last moments of her life…her life flashed before her eyes…her dust ridden hard life changed the day she met Cloud… 

The memories she shared with him…the moments… 

_Cause every moment, _

_We shared together, _

_Is even better, _

_Then the moment before, _

_If everyday was, _

_As good as today was, _

_Then I can't wait til, _

_Tomorrow comes… _

She didn't have a tomorrow….she didn't have today…she only had this last moment in Cloud's arms. The only place she wanted to be…if she ever could choose how she wanted to leave this world it was to be with him…The last thing she'll ever know… 

_A moment in time, _

_Is all that's given you and me, _

_Moments in time, _

_Yet it's something you should seize, _

She wanted to tell him so many things but she knew she couldn't….she just hoped he already knew…she didn't want to leave but it was the inevitable…she couldn't change it...death is inevitable…and so is love… 

_So I won't make, _

_The mistake of letting go, _

_Everyday you're here, _

_I'm going to let you know… _

Cloud held her closer, His eyes streaming 21 years of lonely tears. Soldier had taught him never to cry. It was weak for a man to do so. 

He didn't care. He let them stream down his face. His tears…his feelings …he never thought he would ever feel this way… 

He had seen monsters die…he had seen many things die…it never mattered to his stone cold heart…but in his arms lay an angel who was smiling at him…the only thing that ever had mattered… 

Every moment she was slipping away…he held her closer…he didn't want to let her go… 

He looked into her eyes and screamed…"Aeris you can't die! You can't…what about us? What about me..? You can't leave me Aeris you just can't…." 

He cried even more… 

_Cause every moment, _

_We shared together, _

_Os even better, _

_Then the moment before, _

_If everyday was, _

_As good as today was, _

_Then I can't wait til, _

_Tomorrow comes… _

She was getting weaker and more tired…she reached her hand and touched his face gently caressing his skin… 

"Cloud… 

_Each moment that I wake up, _

_I love you more than ever, _

_So boy you know it will never go away, _

_Never trade, _

…I love you…" she whispered. 

He opened his eyes in shock…_did she just say those words…? _

She smiled at him with tear filled eyes…She let him know… 

_So every moment we shared together, _

_Is even better than the moment before, _

She felt her energy leave her…she looked into his eyes one last time… 

She gently fell back and her last breath was taken…. 

_I let him know…how I felt…_were her last thoughts… 

_If everyday was, as good as today was, _

_I can't wait til…tomorrow…comes. _

Aeris Gainsborough of the Cetra returned to her Promised land… 

"AERIS!!!" Cloud screamed…he wept and wept…his tears falling uncontrollably. 

_Why…Why…why? Why did they have to take you away…away to where I can't be with you!!! _

"How sentimental…" snickered a voice… 

"You…killed….her!" Cloud's eyes shot from Aeris' gentle face to the eyes of the one he hated so much. " She had so much to live for and you…you JUST HAD TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! SHE WAS THE ONLY THING I EVER LIVED FOR…now she's gone…" Cloud screamed in agony… 

"AND IT"S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Cloud drew his sword. Anger rushed through his veins. 

He sobbed uncontrollably… 

"What you telling me you have feelings too?" Sephiroth said surprised. 

Cloud felt his temples throb! "OF COURSE I DO!" He stood up from Aeris' body. "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!?!?!??!" 

Sephiroth laughed insanely. "Bwahahhahaaa….stop pretending that you're sad…or even if your angry…cause you know Cloud…you are…" 

Sephiroth produced his palm which was glowing with a huge ball of energy. He slammed to the ground and jumped into the air taking his dreaded sword with him. 

Cloud shielded his eyes as the energy exploded into a monster… 

Tifa and Barret who had seen the whole tragedy from afar scampered to Cloud's side. They braced themselves for Battle! 

Cloud used his sense. 

"JENOVA-BIRTH!" Cloud's eyes widened. 

"What is it weak against!" screamed Tifa as she attacked. 

"FIRE!" chanted Barret as he attacked from the other side of the hideous creature. 

"Foolish…humans…TAKE THIS!" Jenova snickered. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" She aimed her beam at the three warriors and knocked them to the ground. 

_ULTIMA BEAM!!!!! _

She hit them again. All critically… 

They attempted to get up but a strong tail pinned them all to the ground… 

They were helpless…all of them couldn't move…couldn't think….it was the end… 

From under the tail, they could see Aeris' body…her peaceful face… 

Barret's eyes widened remembering… 

_*flashback _

_"Hey Barret! Why don't we have some fun!" Aeris giggled. _

_"leave me alone…" Barret turned from his comrades… _

_"Okay but we're all gonna have fun okay?" Aeris asked. _

_"FINE JUST HAVE YOUR (*&$(&)!(#$&!@& FUN! WE"RE AFTER SEPHIROTH REMEMBER?" _

_Aeris just stared blankly and began streaming tears as Barret turned and walked away angrily… _

_"I think he's mad…" _

_*end flashback. _

Barret struggled from under the tail…Tears fell from his rugged visage…_She saved Marlene she did so much for me…I have to repay her…we can't give up… _

Tifa looked into the peaceful face of her friend…sister…rival….Aeris was all that and had helped through everything…she gave them hope… 

She remembered…. 

_*flashback _

_"Tifa…you love Cloud don't you?" Aeris asked. _

_"yes…I do…with all my heart…but…you do too…" _

_"yes…I do but I'll be gone soon…you won't have to worry…" _

_"Aeris what do you mean?" _

_"Just take care of him for me Tifa…Promise…?" _

_"Aeris…?…I promise…" _

_*end flashback _

_I have to keep my promise…Aeris…don't worry…It can't end this way! _Tifa struggled underneath the weight of Jenova. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered her friend's words… 

Cloud felt his body being crushed underneath Jenova. He struggled trying to get the weight off his this back. But no avail… 

…He looked up. He saw her…she gave her life…and he couldn't let her death unavenged. 

He remembered… 

_*flashback… _

_"Cloud…live life to the fullest…you never know when it might end…" _

_"Cloud would you like a flower?" _

_"Cloud…I will always love you…" _

_*end flashback… _

Tears streamed down his face like waterfalls. He looked at her lovingly…she was gone…taken away from him. She had so much to live for…she was loving, caring and the most gentlest soul on the planet. Why did this happen? Why did she have to die? What did she ever do to deserve that? 

NO! SHE HAD TO BE AVENGED! 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screamed Cloud glowing with a radiance of light! He grabbed Jenova and sliced through her tail. 

"AEUGHHHHHHH!" FOOL!" screamed Jenova in agony. 

"I won't die….not now. She believes in me!" Cloud screamed. 

Tifa stood up with Barret. 

_She was there…she believed…they owed so much…and in her glory…they would save the planet. _

Tifa jumped and thrusted 4 swift kicks into Jenova's chest. 

Jenova screamed. She shot 8 beams across the floor shooting in vain to catch the warriors who caused her pain. 

She missed! 

Barret narrowed his eyes and called on Bahamut! 

Bahamut Lord of Dragons raced through the sky in a blinding light… He opened his jaws wide where energy collected through his mouth. It condensed into a ball of magic, lightning and fire. Then he thrusted it into Jenova's skin! 

Jenova screamed in agony. 

She shot her beams again this time hitting Barret and Tifa. They flew across the marble floor. 

Cloud stoop up firm. The wind blew through his blond hair. His eyes glowing with a burning intensity! 

His body glowed with the power hidden inside him for so long. He braced his sword as the energy gathered and surrounded his blade. 

His eyes burned with Hatred. They had killed the one thing that meant everything to him. And they will fall! 

HE JUMPED UP AND SLASHED WITH ALL OF HIS MIGHT  
EXECUTE LIMIT BREAK! 

MEREORAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Jenova screamed with a blood curdling cry! 

White beams shattered throughout her body as Cloud landed safely on the ground. 

A last cry could be heard among the explosion… 

_It's because you are…a puppet…"_

Aeris floated there for a minute…then she began to submerge…slowly she sank deeper and deeper… 

Cloud watched her go…he tried to fight back the tears but they continually flowed. Then…he couldn't see her anymore… 

Aeris Gainsborough, Last of the Cetra, Friend and Companion to all who knew her… Cloud's love… was no more… 


	6. I Cry

Hours turned to days and days turned to weeks…Cloud and his comrades had been through so much…They would finally encounter Sephiroth at the Northern Crator and there…they would destroy and avenge Aeris… 

Little did the party know…that every night Cloud hadn't slept…he only thought of Aeris…crying his tears…. 

Cloud walked into his room and lay on his cot. 

He stared at the gentle green glow of the stars. They reminded him of her eyes… 

Everything reminded him of her…the stars…the springs…the sea…everything in Nature's power that resembled beauty reminded him of her… 

_You said goodbye, _

_I fell apart, _

_I felt the love we had, _

_ To I never knew I needed you so bad, _

He missed her so much…He couldn't think, eat or sleep…without the comfort of her voice…her memory…was all he had to hold on to… 

_You need to let things go, _

_I know you told the soul, _

_I've been through hell to break the spell, _

He had been through tortures of his dreams. Days and days of her death replaying in his mind. On how stupid he was! How he couldn't save her! 

_HOW DID I LET HER SLIP AWAY? HOW DID I LET HER GO!!! _

_And how did I let you slip away, _

_Can't spend another day without you, _

_Without the feeling I once knew, _

Cloud broke down to the floor sobbing….He was so strong…but when he thought of her…he would always cry…he let the tears fall…he didn't care. 

_I cry silently, _

_I cry silently, _

_I cry hopelessly, _

_Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again, _

"I can never see her again! She can never be here with me again….it's all my fault…" 

_I cry cause you're not here with me, _

_Cause I'm lonely as can be, _

_I cry hopelessly, _

_Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again… _

He looked to the stars…he wondered what she would say if she saw him… 

He didn't want to cry so much…but the pain hurt too much…to have something you love so much be torn from you… 

_If you could see me now, _

_You would know just how, _

_How hard I try, _

_Not to wonder why, _

He would wake up in the middle of the night. Wishing someone would tell him that she was ok. That it was all a dream. That it wasn't true. That she was still there… 

_I wish that I could believe in something new, _

_Oh please somebody tell me it's not true, _

_Oh girl, I'll never be over you, _

But he knew reality was cold…she was gone… 

_Why did I ever let you slip away? _

_Can't spend another day without you, _

_Without the feeling I once knew, _

It was that reality that made him weep…that made him hurt…the aching pain in his heart…the emptiness of that feeling that was once filled with Aeris' smile. 

_I cry silently, _

_I cry silently, _

_I cry hopelessly, _

_Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again, _

He looked to the stars…wishing she was somehow there with him again… 

_I cry cause you're not here with me, _

_Cause I'm lonely as can be, _

_I cry hopelessly, _

_Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again… _

He wished that there was some way he could bring her back….he wondered did she ever know…that he loved her too…. 

_If I could have you back tomorrow, _

_If I could lose the pain and sorrow, _

_I would do just anything to make you see that you still love me… _

_Cause I know I'll never breathe you're love again, _

Did she know? That he loved her? She never heard the words from his heart…. 

Her last words… 

_I love you…Cloud… _

He heard her voice in his mind…saying those three words that he longed to hear for so long…SHE NEVER HEARD HIM SAY THEM BACK…and now she never will… 

_I cry silently, _

_I cry silently, _

_I cry hopelessly, _

_Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again, _

Cloud wept…he knew there was nothing he could do…nothing he could do to bring her back…he had lost all hope… 

_I cry cause you're not here with me, _

_Cause I'm lonely as can be, _

_I cry hopelessly, _

_Cause I know I'll never breathe your love _

Cloud pulled his covers and wiped his tears….he had to face Sephiroth…at least he could avenge her death…but he knew that she could never come back… 

He cried… 

_Know I'll never breathe your love… again… _

She could never come back to him…. 


	7. The Battle

Cloud and his party entered the Northern Crater.. The walls glowed with a magnificent glow. As they descended deep into the Crater, He felt her… 

Aeris was here…waiting for them to come free Holy from Sephiroth's clutches. Only once that Holy's power released could Meteor be defeated. 

"This is creepy…" Yuffie whined.. 

"Yeah…" shivered Tifa. 

Cloud remained silent. 

The stone floor echoed as they descended deeper and deeper into the cave. As they continued the walls glowed brighter and brighter. 

Soon they reached a huge sphere of glowing green light. 

_Holy…_Cloud realized. 

Suddenly, Cloud and his comrades were shot up in the air! 

There was a flash! 

Cloud shielded his eyes! 

"YOU HAVE COME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA, FOOLISH CREATURES." 

Sephiroth snickered. 

"Give up Sephiroth! You're going down!" screamed Cid! 

Sephiroth turned and glared at the unsuspecting pilot. 

He raised his arms and hurled a huge ball of magic! 

Cid flew back and hit the cave wall with a BANG! He was knocked unconscious. 

"CID!!!" screamed Tifa. She raised her arms and casted Life 2! 

Cid got up and braced himself. 

The battle had begun! 

Everyone ran up and stood side by side. Wind rushing their hair and as they prepared for the ultimate battle. 

"Guys…This is it. This is for all the suffering we've gone through. This is for the Planet. This is for Her!" He yelled as he drew his Ultima Weapon! 

"Right!" His comrades drew their weapons! 

Red XIII made the first move. He jumped into the air and casted COMET! 

Sephiroth laughed insanely as RedXIII's comet attack reflected off him. 

The comet raced towards Red who could only watch it come. There was an explosion! He flew off to the side. Injured critically. 

"RED!" Yuffie screamed. "You'll pay for that!" 

Tifa and Yuffie jumped towards the One-Winged-Angel and attacked! Tifa with her hard kicks and Yuffie with her powerful Shuriken! 

Sephiroth drew his Masamune and slashed Yuffie and Tifa! 

Both girls screamed and landed in pain. 

"Cid! Use your Limit Break!" screamed Barret! Cid jumped and used his Highwind limit! 

It impacted Sephiroth with mind boggling explosions! 

"YES!!!!" yelled Cid! 

There was a moment of silence than insane laughter! 

"Bwahahahahaha! You think you could get rid of the Great Sephiroth that easily?" He drew his materia and chanted 

_TORNADO!!!! _

Barret and Cid yelled as they were flown across the room! Barret was unconscious! Cid was in critical! 

Vincent grabbed his Death Penalty and fired his Dark Shots! Cait Sith screamed Magical chants through his Megaphone! 

Cloud grabbed his Ultima weapon and slashed through Sephiroth's chest! 

"AGUHHH!" screamed Sephiroth! He grabbed his sword and slashed through Cait Sith and Vincent! 

" Weak creatures!" 

He took his sword and stabbed Cloud through the stomach. 

"AUGHHHH!" Cloud stomach screamed in pain! A flaming inferno of pain enveloped him… 

He felt himself grow weaker and weaker… 

_It can't end this way… _

He braced his fist and punched Sephiroth in the jaw with an amazing force! Cloud leaped back. He reached for his sword bandolier. 

His sword was gone! He looked to where Tifa's still unconscious body lay. There it was! 

"AUGHHH! Wretched Boy!" Sephiroth knocked Cloud to the ground with the hilt of his sword. 

Cloud went down! 

"Now to finish you all!" Sephiroth growled. 

SUPER NOVA!!!!!! 

The planets of the galaxy were shattered as A dark Meteor was summoned from the depths of the dark universe. It sped through the air and impacted! 

Cloud and his party screamed in pain! 

"Aeris…" 

He blacked out. 


	8. Planet's Cry

Aeris opened her eyes…she was praying for her friends in the Promised Land… 

_Planet… give them the power of Holy… _

She glowed brighter and brighter with a blinding intensity of Light! 

_Great Gospel… _

************************************************************************ 

There was a flash of light and 4 angels came from above…with their healing harps and angelic holy energy. They revived her friends… 

Cloud looked up…. 

_Aeris… _

He glared at Sephiroth! 

Sephiroth was shocked… 

_How…? I destroyed them? Why are they still standing? _

Cloud's eyes narrowed. 

_This is for her! Her sacrifice…now in her glory…we will save the planet. _

Tifa jumped at Sephiroth and kicked him 4 times thanks to her mastered Double cut materia! 

Barret jumped and shot a never ending cascade of bullets into Sephiroth's chest! 

"ARUGHHH!" Sephiroth grabbed his masamune and slashed Tifa and Barret. But Aeris' shield made his attacks useless! 

Red XIII and Yuffie attacked with their weapons with deafening clashes! 

Sephiroth cried out in pain! 

There was nothing Sephiroth could do…her shield protected them.. 

_Now to finish you…! _

Cloud ran and jumped up and screamed ULTIMATE END!!!!!!!! With an intense cry! 

Sephiroth grabbed his Masamune as fast as lightning and stabbed it through the orb! 

The Knights of the Round materia was shattered! 

It fell into little fragments of shining crystal. 

Cloud looked with disbelieving eyes. He looked up. Sephiroth slashed through his chest with a deafening swoop! 

Cloud screamed in pain! 

Aeris' shield had worn off! 

He fell to the ground. 

Sephiroth snickered… "You're pathetic. So weak. Just like the Cetra girl! And you thought you could avenger her hmm? Why? Because you Love her? Pfft! LOVE! What a weak emotion!" 

CLOUD"s EYES NARROWED! ANGER INTENSIFIED WITHIN HIS SOUL! 

"AGHHHHH!" 

Cloud grabbed his sword, knocked Sephiroth's sword out of his hand and slashed over and over again! 

He had enough! 

This man had killed his mother, Tifa's father, and so much more people. And most important to him…Aeris! 

Sephiroth couldn't deflect the blows without his sword. Blow after Blow you could hear deafening, pain killing cries of death…. 

"She was my light and my world. She had so much to live for, but she sacrificed herself for the Planet! I will finished what she started! This is FOR AERIS!" screamed Cloud! 

He slashed Sephiroth one last time! 

Sephiroth, first class soldier was dead. 

*********************************************************************** 

Cloud felt the earth beneath him crumble and shake… 

He saw Cid screaming at him to get to the Highwind! Meteor was coming! Holy was coming! The Battle of Good and Evil had finally come! 

He and the party managed to get on the Highwind before the Crater collapsed. Meteor hovered over Midgar threatening the rest of the Planet as well! It was going to impact! 

Holy came! It swirled around Meteor but… 

"&^!@#!" cursed Cid. 

Holy was having an opposite effect. It was sinking Meteor deeper into the planet. 

"What are we going to do Cloud?" Tifa screamed. 

"I don't know!" replied Cloud. 

Aeris I need you… 

Just then Lifestream came. It came from everywhere. The ground, the trees…everywhere. A swirl of life energy! It swirled around Meteor and crumbled it to tiny pebbles… 

"Lifestream…"whispered Cloud. 

Cloud looked to the lifestream looking for her…and yet through the crystal green energy he saw her… 

She smiled at him and disappeared. 

The Planet was saved. 


	9. If Only Through Heaven's Eyes

The dawn rose on a new day…Cloud and his comrades had slept on the Highwind and were headed to the Forgotten capitol… 

Cloud wished to go alone…he walked through the sacred steps of the Ancient City…he walked through the shell like streets until they reached the lake…where Aeris Gainsborough…his love…and his only…was laid to rest. 

He stood there in silence remembering her…in his hand he held a bouquet of white roses… 

_I never thought you were, _

_A fair-weather friend, _

_You never let me down, _

_You're true to the end _

Cloud remembered the day by the stream when she was so concerned about him… 

_"Are you okay Cloud??" _

_"Yeah I'm fine…it's nothing" _

_"You sure?" _

_"Yeah…" _

He smiled…she was always so concerned…so caring… 

_And when in the darkest hour, _

_When all was lost, _

_Somehow you left the light on, _

_You faced the wrong and showed the world a thing or two, _

_Stood up for me, for you… _

She sacrificed her life…for the Planet…for those who loved her…for Cloud…the highest price to pay for peace… 

_Some say it wasn't worth the things we went through, _

_I say it ain't worth losing you, _

_I hope you know how much you changed all our lives, _

_If only through Heaven's Eyes, _

Cloud hoped she knew how much she meant to him…even if she could hear his voice through Heaven…he wanted to tell her how much he loved her…how much he didn't want her to die… 

He remembered how she used to say… _"Live life to the fullest…you never know when it might end…" _

He always tried but without her his life didn't seem complete. But he always told others to do the same…to live their lives to the fullest…for everyday is a gift… 

_I still remember the things that you said, _

_I keep your words alive, _

_I can never forget, _

He remembered the day when she died…the final hour…she said to the world believe in me…I can do this…I can save you all…and she did paying the highest price she could…her life… 

She made Cloud proud to know her… 

_Cause in the final hour you made me proud, _

_So proud that I could know you, _

_You told the world it's time that they believed in you, _

_You stood for right and truth… _

He still found it hard to believe that she was gone…everyday he would hope she would be there…but he knew…she wasn't coming back… 

Sometimes he wondered was it worth it? To save the Planet…to lose her… 

_Some say it wasn't worth the things we went through, _

_I say it ain't worth losing you, _

_I hope you know how much you changed all our lives, _

_Someday you'll see, _

_If only through Heaven's Eyes, _

He wasn't going to let anyone forget her…the heroine of the Planet…at least he knew that he couldn't forget… 

He loved her… 

_And so we can't forget, _

_We got to keep remembering them all, _

_The ones that took the fall, _

_They did it for us all, _

The people of the world would remember her…she saved them…she did it for them…their tomorrows, the most precious thing in the world was saved, because of her… 

_And we should learn from it, _

_Stand up if you believe in it, _

_You've got to face the world…Be strong… _

Cloud walked into the lake…and placed the roses lovingly on the surface of the cool clear water…that sparkled like the colour of her eyes…the floated for a second and slowly submerged… 

He watched them go… 

_Some say it wasn't worth the things we went through, _

_I say it ain't worth losing you _

"I love you Aeris…" He whispered… 

_ I hope you know how much you changed all our lives, _

Then he turned and walked away…with tears in his eyes… 

_Someday, you'll see, _

If Cloud had turned around…he would've heard her voice… in the shadows of the Forgotten City…she stepped out in the sunlight…alive…breathing in the new day…

_If only through Heaven's Eyes, _

"I love you too Cloud…" Aeris whispered smiling… 

Author's note: So what do you think? This my longest fic ever! Was it any good? Please R & R!] 

I do not own any of these characters. Under the licence of Squaresoft! 

Song credits: All these songs belong to their respected songwriters and artists. 

The song at the beginning when Aeris and Cloud were by the stream was "Falling" by Nsync. 

The second one at the Gold Saucer date was "Evergreen" by Westlife. 

The song when Cloud and Aeris are in their rooms dreaming of each other was "Live it again" by me. 

The song during Aeris' death scene was "Moments" by Westlife. 

The song when Cloud is in his room and basically mourning was "I Cry" by Westlife. 

And the ending song…was "If Only through Heaven's Eyes" By Nsync. 

Guess you guys know who my fave bands are huh? Lol! 

Please R & R and thanks for reading my fic! 


End file.
